


You're Cute When You're Scared

by rosegoldwords



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, halloween themed, loads of cuteness, scared dan is scared, shhhh, yes i know its march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwords/pseuds/rosegoldwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil, I couldn't cope; too many scary stories" "Are you scared?" "Yup" "Aww"</p><p>After doing a Halloween themed liveshow, Dan finds himself maybe - just a little - really f*cking scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute When You're Scared

**Author's Note:**

> So Dan's ~Halloween Special~ younow is my absolute favorite, like I watch it so much lol and one night when I couldn't sleep, I was watching it and I came up with this idea :D and it was such fun to write since I love fluff and cuddles and scared Dan :D ENJOY
> 
> disclaimer: phan is not real and i am in no way claiming this couple is real. i just ship them kinda hard.

In retrospect, it was a pretty dumb idea. 

If there was one thing Dan was afraid of the most - aside from the dark... and trees (trees are fucking creepy okay?) - it was ghosts, ghouls, demons, evil supernatural things... stuff like that really terrified him for some reason. Even though he claimed not to believe in any of that stuff, they were the kind of things that had him screaming in the middle of the night.

So why did he think it would be a good idea to spend over an hour talking about ghost stories, and having people tell him about their personal spooky encounters? Seriously, that had to be one of his worst idea. Ever. 

It was half past midnight; the liveshow ended about two hours ago, but Dan can’t shake the ever-present feeling of paranoia mixed with fear. Phil went to bed a few minutes ago, so Dan s currently all by himself in the living room. And he’s maybe - just a little - really fucking scared. 

He sighs to himself, laying on his side and buries his face in the couch cushions. The TV’s on, but it’s not offering much of a distraction. Neither are the endless stupid videos on YouTube he’s been watching. Don’t even get him started on Tumblr; his inbox is still flooded with people’s insane ghost encounters, and he’s trying to resist the urge to go through a few of them (it doesn’t matter how scared he is; he’s still a nosey fuck). So now, Dan has no idea what to do because going to bed if out of the question - then again, so it staying up until the sun comes up. He sighs again. He’s going to have to face the music sooner or later; he can’t keep putting it off. 

Closing his laptop and turning the TV off, Dan begrudgingly makes his way down the hall and back to his room. He lurks in the doorway a moment, looking around as if he’s expecting the Blair Witch to be sitting on his bed. His room is still dark from the liveshow, and he doesn’t know what he’s more angry with himself about - shutting the lights off in the first place, or forgetting to turn them back on when he left his room. Taking a deep breath and trying to convince himself that he really isn’t that scared (but who is he kidding?), Dan flicks the light on, his entire room engulfed and he can clearly see that there aren’t any creepy dead old women standing in the corner. 

He takes a step inside, which then turns into him embracing his inner olympic athlete and leaping onto his bed, and he pulls his duvet all around him. _‘Okay, okay. Just relax’_ he tells himself, even though he’s the furthest thing from relaxed right now. He closes his eyes and leans back against his headboard, hoping that by some miracle, he can just fall asleep sans nightmares about being thrown around his room by a paranormal entity. 

His hope was entirely short lived. 

Just when Dan’s starting to relax, he hears it... this strange creaking sound, followed by some shuffling. Then there’s footsteps and he nearly throws up because there's someone in the hallway. 

His entire body tenses up and oh god, what is going on? He dives under his duvet, curling up in the fetal position and trying to block out the sounds of the floor creaking right outside his door - and oh god, he’s going to die.

 _‘But what if... it’s a murderer?’_

Dan winces when his brain starts thinking of all the possibilities of whatever could be outside his door. Because now his fear’s increased tenfold and he kind of wants to cry. Not that he’d admit that out loud. 

_‘Or an evil demon murderer?’_

…

_‘Slenderman?’_

“Shut up!” Dan actually says to himself out loud, curling tighter into himself.

_‘The girl from the Ring...’_

Dan lets out a little whine, and it’s official; he hates himself. 

“Dan?” a voice says his name, and that’s about all it takes to make him let out a scream equivalent to that of a teenage girl. He flails around under his covers, getting ready to swan dive out of the window, and then he sees Phil standing in the doorway. And he calms down a little. “Dan, what are you doing?” his flatmate asks him.

Dan’s pretty sure his face is bright red right now. “Um. You know.” he replies, shifting uncomfortably in his bed. “Nothing.” 

Phil doesn’t look convinced. “Why are all of the lights on?” he asks.

“I was...” Dan looks around his room, as if noticing for the first time that his ceiling light, including his twinkly light around his bed and his amber lamp, are on at the moment. “Reading.”

Phil’s lips twitch, as if he’s trying his hardest not to laugh. “So, uh, where’s your book?” 

“I... ate it.” Dan winces because that’s got to be the worst excuse he’s ever come up with. And yeah, now Phil’s laughing at him, and he’s pretty sure he looks like a tomato wearing a brown wig. 

“So would it be safe for me to assume that you’re scared right now?” his friend asks when he finally stops laughing. “Because of all that ghost talk?” 

Dan shifts around in his bed again. He wants to lie and say that he’s fine - after all, his pride’s been pretty damaged by now - but it’s probably really obvious that he’s shitting himself right now. “Um.... maybe,” he mumbles, burying his face in his duvet.

“Awh, Dan’s scared,” Phil coos, walking over to his bed and reaches out to pinch Dan’s cheek.

“Stop!” Dan whines, swatting his hand away. Yeah, he’s definitely blushing now. 

Phil chuckles. “You’re so cute when you’re scared!” he says, because it’s true. Dan’s pretty adorable right now, and Phil can’t help but to pull him into a sideways hug. Subconsciously, Dan clings to Phil as if he’s the only thing in the world that could save him if something attacks him. He buries his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. “You alright?” he asks him, because Dan’s pretty tense right now. Phil runs his fingers through his hair a little to try and calm him down.

Dan shrugs, shoving his face deeper into Phil’s collarbone. He wants to tell Phil that he’s scared and that he wants him chase the monsters away; but he’s got way too much pride for that, so he just clings to Phil some more. 

Phil rubs circles in his back, and it makes the hairs on the back of Dan’s neck stand on ends. “Bear?” 

Dan sighs because Phil’s the only person who still calls him Bear - no one’s called him that since he was nineteen. “Um, I just,” he squirms around again, and after he reminds himself that it’s just Phil and he won’t tease him relentlessly, he mumbles, “Can you stay here tonight?” his heart’s pounding in his ears, and he chews his lower lip frantically. His face feels hot. 

Phil toys with his hair some more. He expected this; the second Dan told him that he was going to have a Halloween-themed liveshow, he knew that Dan wouldn’t make it through the night. 

And it wouldn’t be the first time Phil’s had to spend the night in Dan’s room when he’s scared. Or vice versa. 

“Of course,” he replies and Dan relaxes just a little. He has to pry Dan’s arms off of him so he can get up and turn the lights out, spare for Dan’s twinkly lights and his amber lamp. Dan lets out a very unmanly squeak when the room goes darker, and Phil smiles. Dan really is so freaking cute sometimes. 

“Scoot over,” he tells Dan, who complies, and he climbs back into his bed. Dan clings to him not a moment later. “You know, I could’ve told you that an entire liveshow talking about ghosts and demonic stories was a bad idea,” he adds, grabbing Dan’s blanket and covering himself. The two of them go to lie down, and Dan hasn’t let go of Phil for a second. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dan mutters. He isn’t sure he’s capable at speaking at a normal volume anymore. 

Phil chuckles a little. “Don’t worry, Dan, I’ll protect you from the scary things,” Dan blushes again and Phil hesitantly - yet sweetly - presses his lips against Dan’s hair. 

Dan bites his lip again. “What was that for?” he asks.

Phil shrugs, thankful that Dan hasn’t looked at him because now _he’s_ the one that’s blushing. “I told you you’re cute when you’re scared,”


End file.
